Sensei I love you
by ihrtanime001
Summary: Grell loves Sebastian-sensei a lot and randomly shouts out in the middle of class "Let's have sex!" Of course Sebastian says no and tells him to stay after class so they can talk WARNING YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**SO AS A REQUEST FROM MY 'LOVING' GIRLFRIEND I'LL BE WRITING THIS FANFICTION BETWEEN SEBASTIAN AND GRELL THERE RELATION IS TEACHER STUDENT. GRELL=STUDENT SEBASTAIN=TEACHER. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. THIS IS YAOI MEANING BL (BOYS LOVE) SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE PLEASE DON'T READ THANKS. ANYWAYS PLEASE ENJOY.**

**Sensei I love you**

"Sebby-chan let's have sex!" Grell questioned in the middle of a lecture while jumping out of his chair. Sebastian remained unfazed as the whole classes just looked at Grell. "It is Michaelis-sensei and Mr. Sutcliff would you please sit back in your seat?" He looked down from his book and smiled at the red head. While all the girls squealed at how beautiful Sebastian looked when he smiled like that Grell knew exactly what that meant. Grell was going to get lectured for quite some time today.

While the bell rang Grell tried to quickly pack up his things and leave before getting called out. "Oh yes Mr. Sutcliff would you please stay behind I would like to have a talk with you." Sebastian smiled again. All the students laughed at Grell who was looking terrified of what was going to happen. "Umm but I have something to do today."

"Oh really you do huh?" Sebastian glared at Grell but with still had a smile on his face very intently as if waiting for the truth to come out. "N-no I don't I apologize for lying to you sensei." Grell winced a little and stayed in the classroom until everyone was gone.

Once Sebastian closed the door the smile on his face disappeared in an instant. "Now Grell why did you ask such an inappropriate question during class?" He growled while loosing his tie and unbuttoning the first few buttons. Grell shivered from this he found it quite hard to not attack Sebastian when he was like this, but he was also terrified of him like that. "it's because I l-love you and because I really want us to be together." He whispered quietly still terrified.

"Yes yes I no. Do you know how many times I've heard that from you say that? I told you that your love isn't real your young you just think that you are in love." He sighed and rubbed his head knowing that by the time this conversation is over he would have a headache again.

"But but but that's not true I really do love you! Please just go out with me for one month and if you still don't love me I'll give up I promise." He pleaded with Sebastian. Sebastian looked at him and remained silent for a few minutes. "Ugh fine one month and then after that you will give up on me and not interrupt my classroom anymore right?" Grell's face lit up with happiness as Sebastian's face grew darker and darker knowing that this next month will be a living hell for him.

Grell threw his hands around Sebastian and laughed happily. "Thank you Sensei I'll be sure to make you S-U-P-E-R happy I promise. Heh I love you so much." Sebastian remained silent but removed Grell's hands from himself. Grell frowned but didn't complain he was just happy that Sebastian said yes. "Oh ya since we're dating now can I call you Sebby-chan?" Sebastian looked at Grell with disgust written all over his face. He sat on a student's desk and tried to act like he was at least considering the idea. "No you can't you are allowed to call me Sebastian when we are alone and when we are surrounded by people you may only call me Michaelis-sensei or sensei nothing else, and remember this very important rule you are not allowed to tell anyone about our relationship if you do I will deny it and we will be through do you understand?"

"Fine I guess I will follow your rules but in return you must go on at least one date per week with me more is okay but once a week is required. Oh and what are things that we are allowed to do?" He really hoped that Sebastian would say they could go all the way but he had a feeling that that wouldn't happen since it is unprofessional. "We are only allowed to kiss that is it and fine I will accept to your terms." Sebastian sighed again and wished that the month would be over already.

"Okay then since we have started dating were should we have are first date?" He leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Sebastian didn't respond to it though he just rubbed his cheek. "How about we go to my house? Anyways you seem to be failing my class so I will personally teach one on one myself and just so you know I will not go easy on you even if we are dating." He smirked evilly with the thought of torturing Grell.

"Y-y-your house? A-are you sure about that?" Grell's face became redder then his own hair was. He was at a lost for words so he just shook his head yes. Sebastian smirked and grabbed the red head's hand and said, "Let's go then."

**WELL THERE YOU GO MY FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE TELL ME HOW Y'ALL FEEL ABOUT IT OR NOT AND BABE IF YOU DO READ THIS I LOVE YOU. ANYWAYS I LOVE ALL OF Y'ALL. . **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

**HEY SORRY ITS TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE I'VE BEEN BUSY LOOKING FOR A JOB AND STUFF, BUT ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER WARNING BOYXBOY LOVE RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. **

The walk to Sebastian's house felt like forever for both of them because Grell was still to nervous to say anything. Sebastian stopped in front of a rather small apartment looking at Grell. "Well we're here sorry to disappoint you with this small place, but this is all someone like me needs."

Grell just looked around for awhile before saying anything he looked in the living room before hearing foot steps in the house. "Sebastian is that you?" A navy blue pretty boy with an eye patch over his left eye came out from the hallway. "Yes Ceil I'm home I brought someone home with me today he needs help with his school work so I will be helping him."

Ceil looked at Grell for a minute them walked to the couch. Moving closer to Sebastian Grell asked, "Is he your son or something?" Hearing him say that Sebastian looked at Ceil then just laughed. "Mmpf him my son no he is just my nephew he comes to visit ever once in awhile since him parents are almost never home, and I also help him with his school work."

Ceil glared at both of the young men then snorted. "Whatever I'm going home if you're too busy with this stupid kid." He got up walked past the two of them to the door before Sebastian grabbed him hand. "Before you get going here have you eating properly it looks like you've lost some weight?" Ceil tried to shake off his hand but since he was still a child it didn't work as well as he was hoping. "Ya ya just let me go already god you aren't my parents it has nothing to do with you so leave me alone already."

All Sebastian could do was sigh Ceil was never like this with him maybe he was upset with Grell being here. "Okay fine but be sure to eat properly you are still growing got it?" He patted Ceil's head then let go out his hand. Blushing Ceil ran out the door ignoring Sebastian's goodbyes. "Is he always like that with you?" Grell looked at the door trying not to say anything that might upset Sebastian.

"No he isn't he is just a little selfish when it comes to sharing things that he thinks belong to him." Sebastian walked to his bedroom not knowing what to do Grell followed him only to walk in on Sebastian with no shirt on. "Oh umm sorry I didn't know that you were changing I didn't mean to walk in on you." Quickly running away Grell left knowing that a blush was going to over come his face.

Grell tried to make the image leave his mind but it couldn't. Sebastian with no shirt on his skin was pale but this made Grell want to trace his hands over ever inch of Sebastian's chest to memorize how he felt in Grell's hands. He also had a defined stomach that would be appealing to just about anyone. Grell shuck his hand trying to not get to excited knowing that Sebastian would be back very soon.

Sebastian chuckled while walking back into the living room. "There is no need to feel so embarrassed you know we are dating for the time being seeing me half naked shouldn't bother you as much as it does." Grell remained silent and just looked at the floor for awhile then looked back up at Sebastian. "Hey aren't you going to help me with my homework?"

Sebastian looked shocked for a second completely forgetting that he was supposed to be helping Grell with his homework and try to improve his scores in English. He sat down on the floor leaning on the table in front of him he called Grell over to sit next to him. "So let me see what I can do with you. How about this for ever question you get right without my help I will give you a kiss wherever you want." Sebastian smirked at Grell's reaction.

He blushed but was mad at himself for never paying attention in class when he should have because now Grell has this prefect chance to get lots of love from Sebastian, but he couldn't take it because he had the lowest grade of the whole class. "Umm okay, but what happens if I get them wrong?" Grell said in a very quiet tone. Sebastian smirk got even wider with that question which made Grell scared, but also interest in what would be said.

"Hmm now let's see what should I do to you if you get the questions wrong." He acted as though he was think nut he already knew what the answer was. "Ahh I got it whatever question you get wrong you have to take off a article of clothing." He smiled wickedly knowing that this would be a game that would be worth playing. "But but but that's tha….." Grell couldn't come up with what words to say to save his life.

"Well let's get started shall we?" Sebastian picked up the work sheet and looked at the first question. "_**Did the cat drink the ice cream?**_ Now can you tell me Mr. Sutcliff if this sentence makes any sense at all to you?" Grell looked at Sebastian in amazement he spook English so fluently that it sounded as though he was from America. "Did you live in America for a while or something Sebastian?"

"I lived there for about five years so I became quite good at speaking English." He yawned and got up to make something. "Why did you go to America?" Grell got up chasing after him not wanting to be alone for one minute. "Well I was studying abroad and then fell in love with how different everything was from here." He decided on making coffee hoping that maybe it would wake him up.

"Oh okay well I'm glad that you came back Sensei." He looked at Sebastian and smiled. "Well that's great and all but you have not answered your question yet does that sentence make sense of not?" Grell thought back on the sentence and frowned a little. He had know idea what it meant so of course he would have know idea if it was correct or not. "Umm yes the sentence makes sense." He whispered as quietly as he could hoping that it was right. "Nope you're wrong the last time I checked cats don't drink ice cream now if you would could you please take off one article of you clothing."

Grell blushed and looked away unbuttoning his shirt slowly. "Did you need some help with that?" Sebastian grinned at the sight of Grell slowly stripping. He never was into men but he had always had fun with teasing people who thought they were in love with him. "Umm only if you w-want too." Grell's blush was now all the way to his ears.

Moving closer Sebastian started to slowly unbutton his shirt slowly so that he could have his fun. When he got to the last button he unbuttoned it quicker then the other ones. He took off Grell's shirt and stared at his bare chest unknowingly Sebastian traced his chest going down it very slowly.

"Mmmh….." After hearing Grell moan he went back to his senses. "Ahh yes shall we keep going?" Grell nodded trying to become calm again. As the game went one Grell took off his glasses, house slippers, socks, and even his pants leaving him only in his underwear.

"Okay last question _**Fishes can only breathe under water. **_Is this sentence correct or incorrect?" Grell pondered on this question for awhile knowing that if he got it wrong he would end up naked on their first date. "Umm…. Yes I think it is correct." He looked over at Sebastian to see his response. He sighed. "Dammit I was so close, but yes it is correct where would you like me to place your kiss?" Grell eyes lit up he had finally gotten one right and was now going to get a kiss wherever he wanted.

"Umm my lips." Grell suddenly blurted out without thinking of it seriously. "Fine…" Sebastian sighed knowing that this was the last question, and he wasn't not going to see Grell naked or get to tease him like he wanted too. He leaned in and placed his lips over Grells. He kept them there only for a second before pushing his tongue into Grell's mouth. Grell looked shocked but didn't pull back. He instead decided to let Sebastian do what he wanted with him. Sebastian moved his tongue around inspecting every part of Grell's mouth then played with Grell's tongue making the kiss a long passionate one.

When Sebastian pulled away Grell moaned quietly. "Well that was the last question so I guess you can put on your clothes now and are you staying for dinner it has gotten pretty late you know?" He got up walking to the kitchen to make dinner for the two of them. "Yes I would love too what are we having?" He got starting to put his clothes back on.

"We will be having rice omelets tonight." He opened the refrigerator taking out all of the ingredients needed for dinner. "Really that's my favorite! Yay I'm totally thrilled to trying your cooking Sensei." He got up and leaned onto Sebastian. "Is that so?" He lied he knew that rice omelets were Grells favorite from the personality information he took for all the students, of course he had too much pride to tell Grell that. After Sebastian finished cooking he set that table.

While they had dinner they talked about random things. After they finished they had dinner they had green tea ice cream with some coffee. "Anyways so what do you like about me anyways?" Sebastian looked at Grell who had choked on the ice cream from that question. "Umm I like how you look and how you teach and help anyone who has questions or are confused on what is going on and how even though you don't like me you are still willing to give me a chance."

Sebastian grinned and patted Grell on the head. "Well thank you." It made him happy that Grell thought that way about him even though he didn't really know the truth about how twisted he really was. "Well not that I wouldn't love to stay, but I need to get home or William will kill me." Grell got up and started getting everything together. "William is your parental guardian right?" Grell stopped for a second and frowned a little. "Yes I guess you can say that." Sebastian got up and walked to the door waiting for Grell to meet him there.

Walking up to the door he gave Sebastian a hug and almost walked out of the apartment. "Grell wait." Sebastian called out making Grell pause. "Yes wha…" Sebastian cut him off by giving kissing his ever so lightly then pulled away. "Goodnight Grell." He smiled sweetly then opened up the door. "Ahh yes goodnight Sensei." Grell blushed and ran off.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE COMMENT ON WHAT Y'ALL THINK. I LOVE Y'ALL FOR READING AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I'M TAKING UP ANY IDEAS OR STORYS Y'ALL WOULD LIKE ME TO RIGHT SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA TELL ME PLEASE AND THANK YOU! .**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHPATER 3**

**HEY EVERYONE THIS IS THE THRID CHAPTER OF THE STORY. I GOT BORED IN CLASS SO I DECIDED TO START WRITING IT IN ACCOUNTING CAUSE I FINISHED ALL MY WORK IN LIKE TEN MINUTES SO YA. BOYXBOY LOVE DON'T LIKE DON'T READ PLEASE IF YOU DO LIKE THEN GO AHEADAND DO WHAATEVER **

**YOU LIKE. I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI IF I DID I WOULD BE SO HAPPY. **

After Grell left Sebastian was left all by himself, which he never enjoyed. He hated being by himself because it made him of things he would rather no think about, but at the same time he hated the idea of someone always being there even more hence the reason he decided to live by himself and not date people. He never enjoyed dating he either found them boring or way to needy and he just hated dealing with people like that, so instead he decided to just leave people alone.

Well usually anyway Grell was different and Sebastian knew it. He knew that even if he ignored Grell he would still be there bothering the hell out of Sebastian. Maybe that's the reason Sebastian said yes to Grell. As Sebastian thought about things like this he went to take a shower. 'Why can't people just ever leave me alone? I hate dealing with them its to much effort that someone like me just doesn't have.' Sebastian tried to find the answer to this question all the time, but nothing was all that he ever got which only annoyed him more.

When Sebastian got out of the shower he dried himself off, but in the end still had semi-wet hair, but that was how he liked it before he did his planning for the lessons that he would teach the next day. So Sebastian sat down and tried to come up with something to do but his mind ended up thinking about Grell and why he unconsciously started touching Grell. This thought pissed off Sebastian because he could not understand the reason behind it for the life of him.

Sebastian had never been interested in the male body before so what made Grell so special. Maybe it was because of how Grell looked he was pretty enough to be a woman with his long red hair and his face looking so much like a girl's face. Sebastian shook his head knowing that with Grell on his mind he wouldn't get any work done Sebastian decided to just give up on trying to work and went to bed.

When the next morning came around Grell was outside Sebastian's door waiting for him to so that they could go to school together. "Why are you here Mr. Sutcliff?" Sebastian sighed at the sight of Grell wishing that the month would be over already so he wouldn't have to deal with Grell anymore.

"Well you see Sebastian-Sensei since we are dating I thought that we should walk to and from school just you and m." Grell smiled and grabbed Sebastian's hand and started dragging him to school. "Grell we are student and teacher right now if anyone sees use holding hands it will be hell for both you and me, so this please let go of my hand.

Grell frowned but did as he was told. "You are no fun Sensei so what if someone saw us I don't care what people think and you shouldn't care either." Hearing this come out of Grell's mouth all Sebastian could do was sigh. Of course Grell wouldn't understand he was just a stupid kid in 'love' or whatever he thinks he is in.

While walking to school students from the school looked at Grell and Sebastian in suspicion. Girls giggled and whispered something to their friends and the guys looked at them not knowing whether to be disgusted or surprised that Grell was actually able to get Sebastian.

Grell smiled at all the attention that he was getting it made him so happy that people thought that him and Sebastian were a couple. He knew that they were, but now it looks like they're a couple to the whole school. Grell looked up at Sebastian only to see him frowning from all the looks the students were giving them. He knew exactly what they were thinking, and he knew that he would be asked about it later, and he was not looking forward to that at all.

"See this is why I didn't want to go to school with you. Unlike you I do not like all this unwanted attention. I am a teacher walking to school together with a student what do you think people are going to say huh?" He glared down at Grell who was starting to get used to being glared at.

"Well technically whatever they say is probably true, and yesterdays form of teaching isn't something that I think normal teachers would actually do don't you think?" Hearing Grell say this Sebastian just shut up because he knew that what Grell was saying was correct and he also knew that he shouldn't have done that in the first place.

"Whatever I will see you in class Mr. Sutcliff." He walked away from as quickly as he could so that the suspicions wouldn't get anymore worse then they already had gotten.

"Okay Sensei see you later I love you!" Grell shouted and waved to Sebastian's back. The students laughed at Grell they were used to his confessions by now. Grell just smiled and walked into the school.

When class started everyone was whispering and looking at Sebastian then to Grell and then back to Sebastian. Sebastian tried to ignore it but it was becoming way to difficult for him to do it.

"Okay class take out your homework and pass it up." Sebastian said trying to change the subject so that they could start class already.

A hand came up from the rows. "Umm Sensei I have a question. Could you please answer it for me?"

Thinking that a student had a question on the homework Sebastian smiled and asked politely, "Yes what is it?"

"Are you and Grell dating or something?" Hearing this Sebastian frowned. "Umm…" was all that Sebastian was able which made the whole class become a rampage with questions like how did this happen, are y'all in love love, or have y'all done it yet which was the worst thing that could happen to Sebastian.

**TO BE CONTINUED…..**

**HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT I LOVE ALL OF YOU. PLEAE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF IT AND REMEMBER IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO WRITE A STORY TELL ME AND I WILL WROTE IT FOR YOU. LOVE Y'ALL .**


End file.
